the Anti venom ninja the rewrite
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents for his sisters. Unknown to him Naruto accidentally released a Symbiote and due to the Symbiote's natural nature, lashing itself onto Naruto and making him it's new and official ruto is going to cast a web over the elemental Nations and taking them by surprise. a rewrite of the Anti venom ninja huge harem
1. Chapter 1

Currently walking to hi no Kuni. Was a young man around 18 years old? He had long hair silver white with black streaks. That could rival Madara uchiha's hair style. If it was hidden under a helmet. fair skinned that almost seem like porcelain. He had three whisker marks on both of his cheeks. Making him have a feral look. His eyes were a golden color, making any piece of gold look like Fools Gold. He was seen wearing a battle armor that most people had never seen before. With the color of the armor being white and black with a spider Insignia on the back and front. (Think of Agent Venom's armor or suit but the color is white and black just like Anti venom's).

This person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. You're wondering why does he look 18 when he supposed to be 12 years old? The reason why that Naruto has been under experimentation or you can say a mutation. you're wondering why because he was injected with a virus that one of his tenants had made completely erasing his DNA from his so called "parents" making Naruto into a new completely person. Unrelated to Minato and Kushina. Naruto agreed to this experimentation because he no longer wish to be related to those two and, Kurama couldn't be any more happier for his kit finally freeing himself from that "family." it has been four or five years since Naruto had left the hidden Leaf Village and he couldn't be more happier finally free from the torture and torment of those idiots and being neglected by his parents.

Of course Naruto had told them that he wanted to leave the village and they both understood and they agreed to the plan wishing him the best of luck. But Naruto had promised to write to them. Shisui and Itachi where not just Naruto's best friends they were like his big brothers. Naruto was really, happy that they've neglected him, he would never have met his two best friends Itachi Uchiha and Shisui both of them had taught Naruto in the Ninja Arts making sure that he was anbu level when he decided to leave the hidden Leaf Village. Those were the best years of his life but only got better when he found the Symbiote or better known as Anti Venom.

Things only got more interesting after that. But he can remember everything that's happened on that night, the Night of his 7th Birthday so clearly. Those 5 years ago.

How everything had changed in that night leaving nothing but regret and despair. That was the night when Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had left the hidden Leaf Village leaving his family broken heart and distraught.

 ** _~flash back when Naruto was with his "family"~_**

Looking down from the stairs Naruto could see one of his "sisters" come in running like a fool and screaming in the top of her lungs. To those idiots for parents. "Tou-san, kaa-sam, Mito-chan!" came the excited shout of a young girl who looked to be about eight years old. She had red hair that was tied into two short pigtails. She also had deep, clear cerulean blue eyes and a heart shaped face, which possessed faint whisker marks on each of her cheek. She wore a loose red shirt with an orange toad on the front.

Seeing his "sister" come in the house. Wanting to show their "Parents" that she master a low skill chakra control. Without a moment notice a red blur tackled the young girl. The red blur was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, the young girl's proud mother. "I'm so proud of you dear! You will become a really strong Kunoichi very soon!"

"Your mother is right Nami-chan," came the proud voice of her father, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage of Konoha.

Next to him was another girl that looked to exactly like Nami and also looked to be about eight years old. In fact, the only difference between the two as that her hair was tied into a ponytail and instead of blue eyes like her father, she possessed the violet eyes of her mother. This young lady is Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, twin sister of Nami Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Yeah sis, I knew you do it!" she cheered for her younger twin by 6 seconds. She had got the chakra exercise down yesterday and was waiting for her dear sister so they could advance together.

After finally gaining her balance from her mom's spinning-hug-of-death, Nami grinned at her twin. "Yeah, now we can both continue to get stronger and become super powerful Kunoichi."

The family were then seen talking and playing together happily. To anyone looking at this, then it was the epitome of a picture perfect family. A loving and proud father, a caring and slightly overprotective mother, and two close siblings that loved each other dearly.

There was only one problem for this picture; not all members of this 'perfect' family were participating in this loving moment. In fact, the missing family member was watching the whole interaction. Was non other than the eldest son of Minato and Kushina. He had spikey blonde hair, similar to Minato's, with blood red highlights running threw his hair. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, making him look like a fox slightly. His eyes showed that he was hetechrome due to his left being an ocean blue, but his right being a deep violet. He wore an orange jacket (that was wide open) with the trademark spiral of the Uzumaki on the back and a black shirt underneath. He also had red Anbu pants and blue Shinobi sandals.

Sighing and looking at his "family" with disgust Naruto turned around and headed to his room. Naruto's room wasn't like most children may have. Everything in his room was plain. The room was filled with books on jutsu, weapons, seals, etc. that he would get from itachi, shisui, tsunade, shizune, and others.

Slowly making his way to his bed. Naruto removes his clothes only leaving him in his boxers. Most people will be shocked to see a very well-built body for someone so young. Plopping down on the blood stained bed Naruto close his eyes only to open them when he felt someone climb on his bed. "Kurama" Naruto said with a tired voice. Only to see a small fox with Nine tails jumping onto his bed. "Kit you'll be having a training session with those uchiha's to master your sharingan and you'll be having medical ninjutsu training with that Tsunade senju and your studies for the human anatomy with shizune, Next will be your kenjutsu training done by yours truly and also I'll be helping you master your Rinnegan with the scrolls my old man left behind.

But I'm amazed that idiot for a mother never realize that she was the daughter of madara uchiha. She must be really stupid not to realize that." Kurama said with a bit of amazement and shamed in his tone due to the fact that my "mother" was his last host.

"But you have to give it to Madara-JiJi without him my mother would had the sharingan and you know how stupid she can be." Naruto said while Kurama only shivered at that thought. "Ok Kit gets some sleep you need for tomorrow." Kurama said as he looked at his kit. "All right Kurama thank you for telling me" Naruto said as he slowly went back to sleep while Kurama kept watch over his kit.

Naruto woke up the next morning very early so he wouldn't disturb his "family "and he didn't want them to find out about his training. Since they never allowed him to train before. Always too busy working on the twins to notice him. Naruto walked out of his "Family's" home, and walked to his training ground where Itachi and Shisui teach him new fighting styles and other jutsus and help master his sharingan.

He can remember how shocked both Shisui and Itachi were when Naruto manage to unlock the sharingan. It happened in a sparring match against the both of them. To see how far Naruto had gotten under their wing.

Naruto ducked under a kick from Shisui but didn't expect a punch from Itachi to connect with his face sending him into a tree.

"Come on Naruto you can do better than that." Shouted Shisui. As he and Itachi rushed at Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto saw Shisui and Itachi moving slowly, then stopping and looking at them in shock. Wondering what Shisui and Itachi were looking at Naruto took out a kunai and stared at his reflection but instead of his ocean blue eyes they were blood red with a tomoe in each eye. Naruto had awakened the sharingan. They were all surprised that Naruto had the sharingan so they did some digging in the Uchiha archives and found out that Kushina was the daughter of Madara Uchiha, but he sealed away her sharingan. So both Shisui and Itachi trained Naruto how to use the sharingan evolving it to three tomoes and even getting it to the mangekyo sharingan, which was a pentagram through shear hard work. Since Shisui and Itachi also had the mangekyo sharingan they all ran the risk of going blind so Shisui and Itachi had a shadow clone to switch they're and Naruto's eyes so that they can all gain the eternal mangekyo sharingan.

Today was meant for Naruto to learn a new fire style Jutsu but due to a last minute call from the Hokage. Both Shisui and Itachi were both out on missions so Naruto was training alone. Reaching his training ground behind the Hokage Monument, Naruto created a hundred shadow clones, Itachi taught it to him thanks to his huge chakra reserves, and he pulled out scrolls that he copied from his father's library containing elemental jutsu, the Rasengan, and the Hiraishin. Naruto also plans to add his elements to the Rasengan and complete it just to spite his father, Jiraiya, and Kakashi that he could do something they never could or will be able to. And also master Kakashi's Chidori too. Sighing Naruto turned to his clones and said "Get to work." tossing the scrolls to the clones. Naruto then went about his exercises twenty laps, hundred sit ups, pull ups, and pushups since clones only transfer back memories not muscle mass.

Nearly done with his exercises the ground collapsed beneath him causing Naruto to fall into a hidden Laboratory that was built underground. Ow what the hell happened and where am I?" Naruto wondered, before looking around seeing he was in what looked to be some kind of research lab composed of tables with blue prints and work papers on it and high tech stuff all around, "Oh man, this place looks cool," He said as he tried reading some of the papers, "Wonder what this place is, and if Jiji or my so called "parents" or anyone for that matter knew about this?" Naruto asked himself until he froze when he heard a slithery voice call out to him.

*Hello, is somebody there?*

"umm...Hello ?" Naruto said as he looked around the lab.

*Here, over here*

Naruto looked for the source of the voice and looked at a machine containing large test tubes. He approached it and looked inside seeing all but one test tube where empty but the one test tube it contained some kind of ooze substance. The first tube contained a whitish and blackish ooze.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on the test tube and suddenly the blob jumped to the side of the tube almost like it wanted to get out and Naruto yelped jumping back, "Ok that's freaky!" he said as he looked at the blob struggling inside its containment units.

He approached it again, "I can hear you and it's rude to call someone freaky." the blob of ooze said. "Can you let me out boy" the blob of ooze asked again what let you out?" Naruto said, "I don't know if that's such a good idea." Naruto said as he backed into a lever that started alarms.

EMERGENCY BREACH!

EMERGENCY BREACH! Experiment #000, Anti venom, has been released Naruto jumped a little when multiple intercoms blasted the same warning repeatedly. As he saw the test tube opened up and the blob jumped out and started slinking toward Naruto who tried to run but tripped on his own feet. Naruto screamed as the ooze stuck itself to the soles of his sandals and started spreading all over him from bottom to the top.

Naruto blacked out and was now lying on the ground in some dark chamber in front of a huge gate. Naruto groaned as he stood up, "What the hell just happened?" he asked himself before he looked up at the gate and saw a grinning face,

"Well looky here. The boy finally decides to give little old me a visit." The giant fox demon chuckled."Kurama, why have you brought me here?" Naruto asked as he knew about Kurama. Or what everyone else known as the kyuubi. The first time Naruto had enter his mindscape he was shocked to see Kurama for the first time but was even more confused when Kurama was only sealed inside of him and not his two twin sisters.

"It wasn't me who brought you into the mindscape kit, I'm afraid, it was something else," Kurama explained, "And I would appreciate it. If you would show yourselves!" kurama yelled.

Naruto was confused. Who else would bring him into the mindscape? If it wasn't Kurama, looking to the ground only to see the blob from before started bubbling and a figure rose up from it and took form. From the ooze rose up a white and black muscle bound creature with a black spider symbol on his front torso and back, his eyes were golden yellow, and his mouth was filled with sharp teeth and a fork like tongue.

Oh yeah it feels good to finally move again!" the creature said to it self

"He looked to Naruto and smiled," and I have you my little friend here to thank for that."

Naruto looked completely shocked and backed away, "Please don't kill me!" he shielded himself not sure if he could fight him since he looked like he could tear him limb from limb.

The creature, looked at Naruto confused as he said "it has seem I still have my terrifying touch." The creature looked at Naruto, "Relax boy, I do not wish to hurt you, rather I want to thank you." "Thank me?" Naruto asked confused as he looked at kurama who was also confused.

"Yes, for so long I have been trapped in that test tube." the creature said.

But who are you ? More like what are you?" Naruto asked.

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Kurama said while glaring down at the creature.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, and Kurama, I am known as anti-venom." the new known anti-venom introduced himself.

"Anti-venom?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes. As for what I am, I'm from a race beings that came from the deepest reaches of the galaxy. But as for me I was made from a sample of DNA from the one known as Venom I was made to be his complete opposite. Stronger faster and so on" anti-venom explained. "On earth we are identified as symbiotes."Anti-venom explained.

"Symbio-what?" Naruto asked in confusion as the creatures sighed.

"It's just as I feared this boy has low intelligence among other pitiful humans." Anti-venom said

Hey!" Naruto said hearing that insult.

"Let me explain," anti-venom said referring to himself as we alone, "Symbiotes are a race of creatures that feed off another like a parasite. However unlike regular symbiotic creatures found on earth we do not feed off anyone until nothing is left. Rather we help them in exchange for something."


	2. Chapter 2

"Help them?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but rather then explain it to you like that. let me give you a fast play." anti-venom said as he extended his palm and white and black tendrils extended from them and stuck to Naruto's skull as he screamed as he saw flashes of memories flowed through his mind.

Such images in how anti-venom was made to fight off another Symbiote called Carnage and stop and stop his plans to infect the human race with the symbiotics spores. Other images included a young teenage boy dressing up in a red and blue spider like costume was swinging throughout a city on webbing and fighting crime, villains, and all sorts of baddies. Suddenly the memories switched to another where he saw from that one's POV fighting the spider costumed figure and all sorts of stuff. He saw from anti-venom's memories.

When Naruto snapped out of it he gasped, "Whoa! So that's how you knew my name and everything you read into my mind?"

"That is correct. My time started when the first Symbiote came to be. His name was Venom. He bonded with that figure you saw through his, venom's and our memories, Peter Parker aka Spiderman."

"Spiderman." Naruto said in nostalgia. When Venom bonded with him Venom granted him extra strength, speed, and reflexes making him a better hero than he used to be," anti-venom continued. "However Peter soon started growing feared of Venom and how he were affecting his mind making him more aggressive. He ended up separating Venom and ended up bonding with another one who accepted our power. Eddie Brock a rival of Peter who blamed Spiderman for everything he lost, his anger fueled Venom and he bonded well together but ended up once again separated from his host and attached to a space." And the rest well... You already... Know Anti-venom said as he looked at Naruto

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

"So whaddaya say kid, wanna have real power that no one in the village or that so called family could ever offer you?" anti-venom asked. Naruto looked feeling tempted but knew at his current level he could never surpass his father and his two sisters, "Well I'm still not sure how having you inside me will do with my mind, but I also want to make an image of myself in this village, an image ninja and villagers will know whenever they cross paths with me. However from what I saw of Spiderman's memories I too agree with what he lived by with great power comes great responsibility. All right then I accept!"

"Perfect," anti-venom said,"

Kurama watched as the symbiote bonded into Naruto and he screamed in pain and once it was all over Naruto again blanked out.

Once Naruto awoke he was disoriented rubbing his head. Remembering what happened. Ow, god that hurt. Naruto said as he looked down only to smile that he was now wearing the symbiote. (Think about Spiderman black suit but white and black for now.) "Naruto, wait!" Anti-venom said as Naruto was about to web swinging out of the hidden Laboratory. What is it Anti-Venom? Naruto asked in confusion. "I forgot to mention that I can change your DNA so you can no longer be related to your parents and your so-called sisters or family whatever." Anti-Venom said as Kurama added his own two cents in this matter. "I have to agree with Anti-Venom here on this one kit." Hmmm not bad of an idea you guys." Naruto thought as he never really like his blond hair it made him look like a mini version of his father. We don't have to worry about that Naruto, Anti venom and I have an idea that would make you look completely different so you won't be related to that "Family" ever again.

"Really like how." Naruto asked his two tenants, "leave that to me" Anti- venom said as he kind of had this gleeful tone in his voice. Naruto and Kurama shivered at the tone of Anti-venom's voice.

"Ok now Naruto I need you to make three shadow clones." Anti Venom said as Naruto did what he was told. After making the three shadow clones Naruto watched as one of the clones become taller and his hair turn from blonde to blood red and the whiskers on his cheek marks become more dense and once where ocean blue eyes are now crimson red with black slit where the pupil should be.

As for the other shadow clone Naruto watched as the Anti-Venom symbiote came off his body and went onto the shadow clone as it too began to grow bigger (think how Anti-venom should look like with Eddie brock)." wow" Naruto said as he looked at the two of his tenants "so this is how you two look like in human form." Naruto ask only to get hit on his head by Kurama.

"Ow!" Naruto said rubbing the large bump on his head. "What was that for? You stupid fox!" "Naruto yelled only to get hit on his head again by Kurama."Be silent you fool." Kurama said only to get a glare from Naruto. "Ok that's enough you two." Anti- Venom said as he looked at them, "Kurama can you place a silencing seal and put up a barrier to keep out unwanted guest." Anti- Venom said as Kurama nodded his head and started to work on the seals and placing the barrier. "Um Anti- Venom what's the last shadow clone for." Naruto asked. "will Naruto that shadow clone is going to take your place for your medical Ninjutsu training with lady Tsunade cuz what I'm going to do to you will take a very long time." after saying this the shadow clone went to do its medical Ninjutsu training.

"Ok now Naruto I'm going to be injecting this virus into your body it's going to help change your Dna." Anti-venom said as he showed Naruto the vial holding the Virus. "I've experimented on it and found a way to make it work on organic life-forms; a pet project at the time when I was bored in that lab if you can remember. …and a species to add to my collection." he chuckled evilly. "It will have the reverse effect on an organic creature such as yourself and starting to change that Dna you got from your "mother and father". Don't worry you'll keep your sharingan. This batch, I made special for you after you Release Me from that test tubes. This strand of the virus will make you into something far more than you are right now.

Naruto nodded his head he heard Kurama say "the silencing seals and the barrier is up so no one can disturb us." "Good" Anti venom said as he injected Naruto with the virus. Naruto soon started to feel the effects of the virus that Anti venom had injected him with, or his body could no longer handle the stress with the situation. Whatever it was, it had forced him to pass out and lay limp against Anti Venom. Anti- Venom and Kurama smiled and helped, sit Naruto up against the lab wall.

After they had done that, Anti Venom took the needle and injected him with another dose of the virus right into his neck. He didn't need to know that he had to administer it in small doses and that he would need at least ten more shots before the virus could fully have a Dna change. Already there were signs that the virus was taking its course. His skin was starting to become paler.

They have to keep Naruto hidden until his transformation was complete. The virus was experimental in nature and they did not want to run the risk of anyone finding them and creating an anti-virus to fix it. Anti-Venom theorized that the virus would be permanent once it had taken over every cell in his body, and become impossible to remove. Once the procedure was complete, he would be exactly a new being.


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours on had gone by and Anti-Venom had just finished giving Naruto his third injection. He would have to wait for another four hours before daring to give the next one. As it was the second injection had caused massive trauma to Naruto's body and he and Kurama feared that would have killed him in they're eagerness. By some miracle, he survived the first major painful alterations to his small form and had even more Paler skin not to pale but would have think that he needs to be in the sun some more.

Naruto's body began to grow in size. It was obviously causing him great discomfort, but it was to be expected. Naruto was blinking in and out of unconsciousness,.. The pain was too excruciating! His mind fought its best to survive the torment and for a few brief moments when he lapsed into oblivion he was spared from the agony, but only to later wake up screaming as a new stab of pain raked at his body.

He screamed for someone to make it stop, to stop the next injection that was causing this suffering. Naruto screamed at Anti Venom as he had delivered the third one which he was awake for, pleading for him to just kill him, once again after the injection, Anti Venom and kurama were whispering that it would all be over and his endurance to the experience would only make him stronger. He could not really make out much of anything through the hazy colors that blinded him. His skin had started to rip in places as his body grew, mostly when his bones expanded too quickly. The webbing felt like the only thing keeping him together as his body continued to mutate. At one point his body had snapped a few of the binding web strands.

Anti- Venom had quickly fixed this and added more webbing to keep his body under control, having to add more strings to the ceiling as his weight began to strain the first one. Naruto then realized that the webbing was also giving him a source of comfort through the torture. It stopped feeling like his prison bonds a long time ago and started feeling more like a safety net. In his frantic state, he wanted Anti-venom to put more webbing around him, wrapping him up more just to increase that feeling. Anti-Venom did as he asked and wrapped layer upon layer of his webbing around him until he was almost entirely cocooned, save for his face.

It only mattered to find comfort wherever he could through the blinding hot pain racking at his body. And the thickening layers of webbing made him feel more stable and not so panicked of ripping apart. It was the only thing that his mind could register, until the next injection came along…

Kurama POV

How long do think do you think his family will noticed he gone." I asked Anti venom who was wrapping more web around Naruto. "I don't know form what I seen his memories they were never for him but once his transformation is complete. He won't have to worry about being part of their family. But I do suggest that we leave this Village as soon as possible. I don't want this Village to continue and beating him what those are you ignoring the little brat sisters get all the glory." Anti-venom said as he got ready with other injection.

Anti-venom POV

Watched as Naruto body was beginning to weaken as his now neon green eyes started to deem out, and deduced that his body now need food and nutrients. It was expected but I had originally theorized that it wouldn't be until the sixth injection it may be last one that Naruto may need. But finding food is going to be problem.

 ** _Time skip_**

3rd POV

The cocoon started to move and began being ripped away from within. Causing both Anti-venom and Kurama to step back. When the Cocoon was completely torn up showing the person that once was inside of it is now standing in front of the two was a young man around 18 years old? He had long hair silver white with black streaks. That could rival Madara uchiha's hair style. Fair skinned that almost seem like porcelain. He had three whisker marks on both of his cheeks. Making him have a feral look. His eyes were a golden color, making any piece of gold look like Fools Gold.  
The person standing in front of them was no longer a child and the child was no longer the same Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze anymore. No, this person was with a new DNA and new start. His body was tone well-built he almost had like a god-like figure about him. Smiling at the transformation Naruto hug the two people in front of him he considered his best friends or brother figures. His true family long with shisui, Itachi Uchiha, Tsunade senju, and shizune maybe Kakashi but that's debatable.

Kurama and Anti-Venom clones disappear as the Symbiote crawled back onto Naruto skin making you look like an armor. "let's see what this body of mine can really do." Said Naruto, making the suit cover his body, smirking behind the mask looking up at the hole he fell through he shot a web at the ledge and pulled himself up smiling for the first time in a long time.

(Flashback- Two Year Ago)

"Tou-san, Kaa-san!" yelled a seven-year-old Naruto who ran into the house, only to find the place completely empty. Looking around, Naruto saw the house not only clean, but not a single soul was there.

"Tou-san, kaa-San, where are you!?" Still no response. "Mito-chan, Nami-chan, are you guys home?" Nothing.

Naruto continued to look around but still found no one. Naruto ran up the stairs and down the hall to his parent's room. Which was left wide open. Naruto was hoping to tell his parents about learning his elemental affinities from Hiruzen-jiji and maybe convince them to train him now with his sisters. He knocked on the door before entering the room, only to find it empty too.

Deciding to look around the room, Naruto walked over to his parent's desk and noticed something laying there.

It was a piece of paper that read Clan Heir Documentation.

Being a curious child, Naruto read the paper (he was really smart for his age, even if he was a goofy kid) and was downright crying by the end of the paper.

The paper read:

"Due to circumstances of not only strength and political ingenuity, we; Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans; hereby denounce Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as Clan Heir of both clans and transfer the titles to Mito Uzumaki as head of the Uzumaki Clan and Nami Namikaze as head of the Namikaze Clan when they reach the age of ten.

This is agreed upon by both Clan Heads:

Minato Namikaze

Kushina Uzumaki"

Naruto could not believe what he just read, he didn't WANT to believe what he just read. His clan heir status, the only real connection he had left emotionally to his family, has been taken from him!

(End Flashback)

Naruto only frowned in that old memory, 'that's good for today, it's time to go back "home".' Naruto thought sarcastically, casting a genjutsu to make him seem like his old self. Once he got back he saw that his 'family' was eating dinner with only four spots. While Naruto stopped caring about his family it still hurt that he was completely forgotten, walking up to his room he didn't notice the look his sisters sent him. Reaching his room Naruto laid down on his bed 'Things are about to get interesting.' He thought as he went to sleep.

 ** _*Next Morning*_**

"Naruto WAKE UP!" shouted anti-venom, said shocking Naruto who fell out of bed.

Anti-venom why you do that.' Naruto thought, rubbing his head.

"Because of my boy. We have to start training" anti-venom said inside Naruto's head as while Naruto fixed himself breakfast.

After eating, Naruto left to the training grounds he normally trained.

"Good now make say 500 clones, to continue working on that jutsu from yesterday and you'll be learning Spiderman's, Venoms and Carnage fighting styles." Ordered anti-venom, as Naruto made 500 clones went to continued they're training from yesterday.

Naruto nodded and began training in his new fighting styles along with how to control the Symbiote while his clones worked on the jutsu, and increasing his control since it was terrible.


End file.
